Many types of air hockey tables are known in the art. Traditional air hockey tables include a planar horizontal playing surface, a plurality of air-conducting openings in the playing surface, a blower supplying air to the openings and a pair of goals.
There is a continuous effort in the field of game tables, including air hockey tables, to create new and exciting challenges to players, including new strategies and game dynamics. Some of the advances in air hockey tables have involved adaptation for more than two players, changes in the playing surface outline, concurrent use of multiple pucks, and revised scoring mechanisms.
Air hockey players often become “addicted” to this fast-paced competitive table game, and are extremely interested in changes and developments in the field. Thus, there has been and remains a demand for novelty and interesting advances in the field. Nonetheless, the basic puck air-cushion action has remained basically unchanged for decades, despite the fact that competitive development efforts have been on-going.